Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów III
by Akivaria
Summary: Część III, ostatnia. Bo tak naprawdę, od samego początku zemsta należała się właśnie jemu RoyxEd, shonenai.


**Title:** Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów III  
**Author:** Aki   
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** ... Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Ah, tego fika radzę przeczytać po zapoznaniu się z moimi pozostałymi oneshotami (z „Zemstami" oraz „Masz wiadomość"). Shonen-ai.  
**Parings:** RoyxEd (... czy ja umiem napisać coś hetero? )

**Author's note: **Jestem psem na komentarze, a jak wszyscy wiemy, happy authors update faster XD

* * *

Jean Havoc pamiętał, iż od dawna - bardzo dawna - powtarzano mu, że palenie w końcu zaprowadzi go na oddział intensywnej terapii.

Niby się sprawdziło, ale dlaczego w _taki_ sposób?

Cóż, szpital był ładny. Nawet bardzo ładny. W zasadzie, każde miejsce nie posiadające Mustanga jako stałego składnika wydawało się Havocowi piękne.

Edward, siedzący na krześle obok łóżka podporucznika, patrzył na niego ze szczerym współczuciem. Od kiedy Havoc zdołał odzyskać przytomność, młody alchemik był częstym gościem w szpitalu, robiąc za duchowe wspracie. Te piękne, złote oczy z pewnością pocieszyłyby nieszczęśnika, gdyby nie fakt, że druga para, tym razem czarnych, spoglądała na niego z krzesełka obok. Podporucznik jęknął cicho.

A mamusia tak ładnie prosiła, by został kucharzem.

Doliczając dni w stanie zupełnego braku świadomności, Havoc przeleżał w szpitalu dobre parę tygodni. Taki sam okres czasu minął od momentu, gdy Roy zdołał wreszcie położyć łapy na Stalowym Alchemiku, niemal doprowadzając Rizę do zawału serca.

"Wyjdziesz z tego", Edward przerwał ciszę, wpatrując się w pielęgniarkę, zajmującą się ranami podporucznika. Havoc, spoglądając kątem oka na uśmiechniętego Roya, miał co do tego pewne wątpliwości.

Mustang spojrzał w stronę młodzieńca, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się. "Czyżbyś stał się optymistą, Fullmetal?", zapytał, zerkając na podporucznika. Więc to tak pułkownik czuje się pod spojrzeniem porucznik Hawkeye, pomyślał Havoc, usilnie próbując przypomnieć sobie litanię do bożego miłosierdzia.

Młodszy alchemik prychnął, przenosząc wzrok na Roya. "Tak samo jak i kobietą", mruknął ironicznie, gestem nakazując pułkownikowi, aby siedział cicho. Mustang uśmiechnął się jednak, a Havoc stwierdził, że w tym wypadku nawet ofiara całopalna nie pomoże. "Wiesz, Edward, od ostatniego miesiąca _w pewnym_ sensie..."

Jeśli spojrzenie mogłoby zabijać kulami, pułkownik już od dawna powinien przypominać ser szwajcarski. "_Zabiję_ cię kiedyś", syknął Edward przez zaciśnięte zęby, a Havoc miał ogromną nadzieję, że Elric nie żartuje. Pielęgniarka uznała za bardzo stosowne nie komentować, starając się przywrócić podporucznikowi naturalną karnację.

Od kiedy Roy i Edward zostali parą, Mustang przestał obawiać się Stalowego Alchemika, a to z kolei stawiało... Pewne osoby... W niekorzystnej sytuacji. "Naprawdę nie musicie tutaj ze mną tkwić...", Havoc wyszeptał z nadzieją zza bandaży, tak cicho, że Edward musiał nachylić się, aby go usłyszeć. Roy uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na swego podwładnego. "Nie wyciągaj aż tak bardzo szyi, Fullmetal, do żyrafy i tak ci daleko..."

Havoc był pewien, że gdyby nie zabandażowane uszy, krzyk Elrica ogłuszyłby go na dobre. Mustang uśmiechnął się nonszalancko do wstrząśniętej pielęgniarki, zbierając z munduru resztki opadałej z sufitu pajęczyny, po czym zwrócił się do Edwarda. "No cóż, Fullmetal, przywyknij, nikt nie jest idealny...", rzucił wesoło, "No, może za wyjątkiem mnie", mrugnął do pielęgniarki, podczas gdy Havoc zastanawiał się nad spisaniem swych cierpień celem uzyskania beatyfikacji.

"Jestem po prostu _High Quality_, High Q, rozumiesz, Edward?", zapytał Roy, spoglądając z delikatnym uśmiechem na młodzieńca. Oczy Elrica zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. "Rzeczywiście, jesteś cały jak Q", syknął młodszy alchemik, "Wielkie zero z małym..."

Havoc nagle uświadomił sobie, co Al miał na myśli, mówiąc "mentalne obrazy".

Pielęgniarka uznała, że obowiązki wzywają i ponownie zajęła się ranami podporucznika - który uznałby całą sytuację za bardzo zabawną, gdyby nie bóle po solarium, jakie ostatnio zafundował mu Mustang. Edward łypnął na pułkownika po raz ostatni, a uśmiech zawitał na jego wargach, gdy zwrócił się do podporucznika. "Spokojnie, Havoc-san, z przyjemnością dotrzymamy Ci towarzystwa", powiedział, błyszcząc białymi zębami. "Nie musisz dziękować..."

Och, Havoc był tak _niewymownie_ wdzięczny, że zapewne nie byłby w stanie tego dokonać.

"A tak w zasadzie... Co się wydarzyło?", zapytał Edward, opierając głowę na stalowej dłoni. Spojrzenie podpułkownika momentalnie powędrowało do Mustanga, który uśmiechnął się diabolicznie, zakładając nogę na nogę.

Z jedną częścią filozofii Roya Havoc musiał się zgodzić: szatan _istnieje_.

"Cóż...", zaczął podporucznik, uznając to za dobry początek. Podniesiona brew Edwarda sugerowała, że ten uważa inaczej. Niedobrze. "Kiedy wybiegłem z biura...", Havoc rozbudował swoją wypowiedź, licząc na uzyskanie przychylnego spojrzenia alchemika, "Emm... Spotkałem...Emm... Strażaków...", dodał, a Elric przekręcił głowę.

Mustang zakaszlał znacząco.

"... którzy przejechali obok mnie, nie zatrzymując się...", błyskawicznie rozwinął podporucznik, a Edward zamrugał. "I potem... Potem... Ja... Ja... Nie pamiętam!", zakrzyknął z zachwytem Havoc, podziwiając swój geniusz i zyskując zdegustowane spojrzenie pielęgniarki.

"Nie pamiętasz...?", zapytał z zaskoczeniem Edward, kierując spojrzenie na Mustanga, licząc na uzykanie opinii. "Cóż... I tak zawsze mnie zastanawiało, jak przy tak małej ilości komórek mózgowych zapamiętywał własne imię...", mruknął starszy alchemik, a kpiący półuśmiech wciąż nie schodził z jego warg. W oczach Edwarda błysnął gniew, gdy odwrócił się w stronę Roya. "A mnie zawsze zastanawiało, jak przy tak _małym_...

Havoc w końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego Alphonse skończył na kozetce u psychologa.

Pielęgniarka przyspieszyła prace nad ramieniem podporucznika, obiecując sobie, że zaraz napisze petycję o podwyżkę za pracę w ekstremalnych warunkach. Edward uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Havoca, który aktualnie wprowadzał w życie legendarną metodę z liczeniem owiec, mając nadzieję na szybką utratę świadomości. "Cóż... Nawet jeśli nie pamiętasz niczego, ja i Roy postaramy się zbadać tą sprawę...", mruknął starszy Elric, spoglądając krytycznie na Mustanga. Roy prychnął. "A o cóż tu się tak denerwować...", mruknął pułkownik, kierując wzrok na Havoca. "Po takich zabiegach, jakie otrzymasz po tym... Wypadku", stwierdził, kiwając głową w stronę pielęgniarki, "Będziesz jak nowo narodzony... Traktuj to jak coś cudownego... Wesele prawie", mruknął Roy, uśmiechając się w stronę podporucznika.

Havoc miał olbrzymią nadzieję, że ewentualnych poprawin nie będzie.

"Roy!", syknął Edward, odwracając się w stronę pułkownika. Jego spojrzenie nie pozostawiało najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, co sądzi o zachowaniu Płomiennego Alchemika. Mustang uśmiechnął się ponownie. "Tak, mój nie-całkiem-dopasowany-wzrostem-kochanku?"

Havoc "umphnął" kiedy wacik pielęgniarki przejechał o pięć centymetrów dalej od miejsca przeznaczenia.

Edward już się postara, aby _ktoś_ przez najbliższy tydzień spał na kanapie.

Elric syknął, zdzielając Mustanga _stalowym_ łokciem po żebrach, po czym zwrócił się do obandażowanego wojskowego. "Nie przejmuj się nim, Havoc-san, to zdecydowanie nie twoja wina, że _pewnym_ osobnikom brakuje współczucia...", Roy już otworzył usta, by wyrazić sprzeciw, ale Edward wbił mu się w słowo. "... tudzież paru centymetrów tu i ówdzie..."

Havoc przyspieszył. Dwa barany, trzy barany, cztery...

Nim Roy zdołał zaprotestować, ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzenia zebranych zwróciły się w kierunku klamki. Po chwili drgnęła, a oczom wojskowych i pielęgniarki ukazał się nikt inny, jak sam Alphonse Elric, dzierżąc w rękach bukiet kwiatów. Edward przekręcił lekko głowę, patrząc na brata, który w ciszy podszedł do łóżka podporucznika, spojrzał ze współczuciem na bandaże, jakie owinięto wokół jego twarzy, po czym nieśpiesznie włożył kwiaty do wazonu na stoliku. Roy zamrugał, gdy Alphonse uklęknął obok łóżka, kładąc na nim ręce i po chwili przerywając ciszę.

"Jak się czujesz, Havoc-chan?"

Edward półprzytomnie stwierdził, że gdy Winry mówiła "najgosze już za wami" _tego_ nie brała pod uwagę. W tym samym czasie pielęgniarka uznała, że wkrótce sama będzie potrzebować lekarza.

Roy z kolei był zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się, czy to czyniłoby Havoca jego szwagrem, by dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków.

Wszyscy, nie czyniąc wyjątku z podporucznika, wpatrywali się w Ala. "Umm... W porządku?", bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził Havoc, nagle czując przemożną ochotę na zapalenie papierosa. Młodszy Elric westchnął z wyraźną ulgą. "Tak się cieszę...", powiedział, opierając głowę na ręce i wpatrując się w podporucznika. Edward zamrugał, czując, że jeśli jego wyobraźnia popędzi nieco dalej, będzie miał co wyznawać na sądzie ostatecznym. Roy patrzył tępo na Havoca, powtarzając szeptem "Szwagier..." i próbując powiązać koniec z końcem.

Alphonse spojrzał na pielęgniarkę, która zamarła z wacikiem w ręku, obserwując jakiś punkt położony tuż nad głową młodszego Elrica. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, wyciągając ręce po opatrunki. "Ja to zrobię...", powiedział, a kobieta wróciła do rzeczywistości, wyglądając tak, jakby miała rzucić się z wdzięczności na szyję Alphonse'a. Błyskawicznie podała mu przybory pielęgniarskie, zwalniając miejsce i niemal biegnąc do wyjścia, powtarzając po drodze coś o podwyżkach i krewetkach. Gdy wszyscy zebrani usłyszeli trzask drzwi, Roy otrząsnął się z szoku.

"Szwagier!", krzyknął, wskazując na Havoca. Dopiero po chwili trybiki w głowie podporucznika zaskoczyły i jego oczy rozszerzyły się tak bardzo, że gdyby była to umiejętność przekazywana w rodzie Armstrong od pokoleń, major z pewnością byłby z niego dumny.

"Szwagier...", powtórzył Alphonse, a świat wokół Płomiennego Alchemika zaczął kręcić się szybciej, niż po jeździe kolejką górską. "To określenie pasuje do ciebie, Havoc-chan", stwierdził młodszy Elric, sięgając po waciki. W tej samej chwili pomieszczenie wypełnił odgłos upadającego krzesła i Edward po raz pierwszy _przerósł_ wszystkich - tyle, że szybkością tracenia przytomności. Roy wydał z siebie bardzo nieadekwatny do sytuacji odgłos, po czym rzucił się na pomoc kochankowi.

Na młodszym Elricu nie wywarło to najmniejszego wrażenia, a gdy jego brat po chwili powrócił do postawy siedzącej, chłopak pochwycił dłoń podporcznika.

Alphonse uśmiechnął się ciepło, delikatnie nalewając płyn dezynfekujący na wacik i przykładając go do opuchlizny na ręce Havoca. Podporucznik spojrzał z przerażeniem na młodszego Elrica, najwyraźniej nie zdającego sobie sprawy z faktu, że trójka mężczyzn właśnie wywiercała mu spojrzeniami dziurę pośrodku czoła. Po długiej chwili ciszy Alphonse podniósł głowę, spoglądajac za okno. Edward i Mustang skierowali wzrok w to samo miejsce, a Roy stwierdził, że okno szpitalne jest jeszcze bardziej kuszące od tego znajdującego w jego biurze.

"Jak już późno...", westchnął Alphonse, trzymając Havoca za rękę. Nagłe przerwanie ciszy otrzeźwiło Mustanga, który błyskawicznie powstał i potrząsnął Edwardem, napotykając jego zamglone spojrzenie. "Edward!", Roy oznajmił nieco zachrypniętym głosem, "Musimy już iść, bo... Bo...", Płomienny Alchemik rozejrzał się z desperacją po sali, aż jego wzrok trafił na ręce Alphonse'a i Havoca. ".. bo musimy zająć się, erm, tworzeniem, powiedzmy, bratanków dla er, nowej pary!", powiedział szybko, chwytając Edwarda - który niespecjalnie kwapił się do skorygowania biologicznej teorii Mustanga - i wypadając za drzwi.

Przez chwilę na sali dało się słyszeć jedynie tykanie zegara, po czym Alphonse puścił rękę Havoca i wstał, rozciągając obolałe mięśnie. Podporucznik zamrugał, gdy Al podszedł do drzwi, zabierając z wieszaka płaszcz, o którym zapomniał jego brat. "Er, Alphonse?", zapytał Havoc, z trudem podnosząc głowę ze szpitalnego łóżka. Młodszy Elric obrócił się w stronę podporucznika. "Er, dlaczego...", zaczął Havoc, ale Alphonse przerwał mu, uśmiechając się szczerze.

"Widzi pan, panie Havoc - zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów", powiedział, wychodząc na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podporucznik zamrugał, powtarzając bezgłośnie zasłyszane słowa. "Rozkoszą... bogów...?"

I tak oto Havoc postanowił, że zostanie ateistą.


End file.
